1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine which can form a sewing pattern on a work fabric and, more particularly, to a sewing machine wherein a desired sewing pattern can be selected readily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a sewing machine which can form a pattern, when it is tried to form a frame pattern in order to produce, for example, an emblem, one of a plurality of frame patterns which are different in outer profile and line shape from one another is selected. In particular, for example, with a sewing machine having frame patterns composed of combinations of four different outer profiles and ten different line shapes, an operator searches out and selects a frame pattern having a desired outer profile and a desired line shape from among a total of 40 different frame patterns displayed on a front panel of the sewing machine.
The conventional sewing machine, however, is disadvantageous in that the user must search out a desired one of a large number of frame patterns displayed on the front panel of the sewing machine. The operation to search for the desired frame pattern becomes more complicated as the number of frame patterns involved increases.